Una Lección de Por Vida
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Inesperadamente, un rostro conocido se aparece en la puerta de Kame-House en busca de un "maestro" que le enseñe a vivir como un humana normal. ¿Qué se esperará de estas enseñanzas? ¡Averiguenló en el regreso de Izumi-Kitthiee con una nueva historia *0*! ¡Sinopsis Up! {Futuros Lemons}
1. En Busca del Maestro Indicado

**Una Lección de Por Vida**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A-18**_** x **_**Krillin**

**D**rama, **R**omance, **A**ventura, **F**uturo **L**emon.

**S**inopsis

**"B**uscando al **M**aestro **I**ndicado**"**

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

**E**n una casa de madera, alejada de la civilización, se encontraba unos androides, o mejor dicho, mitad androide, mitad humanos, de mirada fría y actitud arrogante, se quejaban del desacuerdo de ambos por ir a destruir la ciudad situada al Sur de donde se encontraban.

-Basta 18! ¿Porque siempre quieres hacerte la independiente?

-Porque quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo!, Que acaso no entiendes?

-Pues no!

-Me voy!

-A donde piensas ir?

-A donde alguien me enseñe todo lo que necesito saber, alguien que no se queje cada vez que no hago lo que quiere!

El androide pelinegro arrugó su nariz y frunció el seño

-No creo que dures mucho ahí afuera- Este soltó una carcajada en tono de burla y se dio la espalda- Anda y muere sola y yo reiré sobre tu tumba...

-Haz lo que quieras, igual, si muero, eso no te dolerá cierto?- Seguido de esto, emprendió su vuelo

-Que mier...?! Para nada, me reiré de ese suceso- gritó este lo más alto que pudo, y luego vio como A-18 se alejaba ignorando sus palabras.

A-18 pensó a donde ir...Carpsule Corp?! .. Vegeta la echaría a patadas.. ni loca iría a donde Goku, esa era su regla, no ir a pedir ayuda a quién trataste de matar, en ese entonces, un pequeño rostro se le vino a la mente, era aquel calvito que fue tan amable con ella y solo se limitó a agradarle..el era el único que no le tendría miedo y haría todo por ella, reflexionó un poco y se dirigió a la Kame-House y tocó la puerta...

~Dentro de Kame-House~

-Abre tu Krillin, a mi me da flojera ir~!- gritó el maestro Roshi , quién se encontraba tirado en el gran sillón de la casa

-Vago Roshi- Este fulminó con la mirada al anciano, quién se percató de semejante mirada que le había tirado su propio alumno, por consiguiente abrió la puerta...

Para su sorpresa, era alguien de quién había tratado de evitar, simplemente chocó contra esos ojos azules que lo enamoraron, tomó aire silenciosamente y se atrevió a hablar.

-A-18?! -esté intentaba no sudar frió, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su corazón estaba apunto de salir de su pecho

-La misma...- Su mirada fría recorría la pequeña casa alojada en una isla a lo largo del mar

-Que te trae por aquí ?- Preguntó mientras la invitaba a pasar a su casa

- Vengo por ti... - Krillin paró en seco y ella lo miró de reojo, formando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota de la autora:.**

Eh vuelto de nuevo con un nuevo fic *A* , disculpen mi repentina ausencia, pero lo que pasa es que mi computadora llevaba conmigo más de 4 años y debido a ello, fue mandada al "Hospital" y diagnosticada muerta xD, si bien me agradezco a mi misma el haber guardado todos mis fics en proceso en el "Doc Manager" y prácticamente no eh perdido nada, si acaso, mis imágenes T^T, pero eso es lo de menos :33, me conseguí una laptop y ya prácticamente puedo escribir en mi tiempo libre, y puede que la escuela se entrometa pero cumpliré con tratar de actualizar todas las semanas, nada asegurado completamente, pero lo intentaré.

Cambiando de tema, esta vez me eh inspirado en un fic de A-18 x Krillin, sé que hay muy pocos y espero que este prospere, será clasificación T, por abarcar temas un poquito mas adultos xD y créanme abra lemon *0*, ninguna historia mía no es lo mismo si eso no está xD

_Espero su apoyo y sus reviews !_

**Hasta Luego~**


	2. Hora de Alejarnos

**Capitulo 2**

"**H**ora de **A**lejarnos"

**~o~o~o~o~**

-¡¿Que?! - Exclamó Krillin con una gran sorpresa

-¿Porque los humanos no logran entender cuando soy directa? Empaca tus cosas y muévete - Dijo ella aún analizando el lugar

- Este..18 ¿Porque no pasas y descansas?, Y también explícame ¿Porque debo empacar? - Preguntó este con gran curiosidad

-Agh detesto las preguntas capciosas- Dijo con desagrado la androide, que ahora miraba al calvito esperando una respuesta

- Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan capcioso- Se apeno y disculpó al ver la rudeza de la joven

-Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas y no me voy a quedar aquí, por ello eh decidido ir a vivir contigo al bosque mientras respondes mis preguntas y luego puedes volver a esta cosa - Dijo ella lo más claro posible

- Disculpa pero, esta "cosa" se llama "casa"- Hizo unas comillas con sus manos y luego se encogió de hombros

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, mueve a empacar...!- Decía con desesperación, detestaba ser mirada tan capciosamente

Con esas palabras, fue suficiente para que Krillin empacara lo más rápido posible y fuera detrás de la androide y emprendieran en vuelo

-¿A cuál bosque vamos? - preguntó el curioso pelón detrás de ella

- Uno que queda un poco lejos de aquí, así que menos charla y mas vuelo- Esta aceleró ante esas últimas palabras

Llegaron a su destino, en eso, Krillin analizó con su mirada el paisaje...

-¿Y la casa?

-Hay que construirla - Dijo ella mientras con su "Disco Destructor" derrumbaba varios árboles alrededor de ella

-Entonces pretendes construir la casa tu sola?- Preguntó el mientras se acercaba a ella

-Tu la construirás- Afirmó ella

No iba a discutir ante esa afirmación, así que cortó un par de maderas y empezó a construir. Ya a media noche, Krillin por fin había terminado, no sin, la ayuda rápida de A-18

-Estoy cansado, dormiré en el piso...-ante eso se escuchó un golpe, Krillin había caído cansado en su cuarto, 18 al verlo ahí, no pudo evitar ver tiernamente al pelón y luego se encaminó a su cuarto.

Tomó una almohada y se recostó de ella, todavía habían muchas preguntas que preguntar y responder...

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Actualizando por aquí! (*A*)/ Disfruten el capitulo, espero poder subir una mañana! :D

**Reviews? T^T**


End file.
